orderofextraordinarybeingsrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Eve
"I want to make you bleed, just like me" Eve is the illegitimate daughter of Amaimon, the Demon God of Insanity, who has aligned herself with the Order of Extraordinary Beings to help save the world from demons like her father. Appearance Eve appears full human form, even though she is half-demon god. Eve was born albino, causing her skin to be very pale, and her hair to be white. Eve has teal eyes, the same as her father Amaimon. Her form is very petite for a person with as much strength as herself. Her slender figure and short height causes enemies to underestimate her power. Being smaller than average helps her maneuver quickly in fights. Her arms, legs and feet are covered in small cuts, scars and bruises from weaving her own blood in combat. Most of the wounds on her feet are caused by her refusing to wear shoes. Her only large scar runs from below her left ear, down to the middle of her chest though she tries to hide it beneath her favorite green jacket. Personality Eve is very child-like in every sense. Being unaware of the human world around her most of the time, she never encountered many things that normal humans would understand. She becomes intrigued more easily than others. Her childishness also shines through her expressions, often pouting or making an annoyed face similar to something a child would do if their toy was taken from them. During more adult conversations, she becomes very shy and awkward. She tends to avoid them at all costs. Since she has a demon within her, her mood changes quickly. One moment she is bubbly and bouncing around the bunker, and the next, caught smacking herself and mumbling rude things to Kina. Sometimes she is even caught staring at people, contemplating how their blood works, and if she could use it. She notices herself speaking aloud to Kina ocassionaly, but tries to brush it off, hoping no one noticed. She tends to bounce back quickly unless she has been lacking sleep or missing simple enjoyments. When she is not distracted and can comprehended the situation at hand, Eve is very kind-hearted and caring. She does not want harm to come to any of the people around her, even though Kina insists she tries to hurt them before they can hurt her. She tries to not show it but her concern tends to seep out when the situation calls for it. As insane as she is, she now and again has wise advice, and tries to keep everyone positive. Eve's sense of humor is rather dark compared to the average person. She often finds small, stupid things humorous, and enjoys bad jokes. When people make a mistakes that isn't during a dire situation, she tends to laugh more than necessary. She knows when times call to be serious, and tries to stay calm, pushing through the insanity, though Kina makes it hard for her to focus. When Kina is more in control, she tends to laugh to herself quietly, or finds other's pain amusing. Eve has only one major fear: water. From events in her past, Eve is terrified of going in to water. She never learned to swim and has stayed away from large bodies of water as much as possible. She can manage in any water that she can't be completely submerged in. Eve's only other concern is her father, Amaimon. She wants to defeat him but fears that she is not strong enough, and that he is too powerful. History In the year 1742, Eve's mother, Lydia, had no intention to have any children when Amanion attacked and impregnated her. She had a lot of resentment towards her unborn child. During child birth, Lydia had no medical attention and nearly bled out but thanks to her child's blood weaving abilities, she survived. Seeing her child's face, all of her resentment had been abolished. Lydia noticed the pale complexion of her child, and decided to name her Eve since her skin reminded her of the cold, winter snow during Christmas. One day as the two were walking along the river they get water from, Eve noticed a shadowy reflection in the water. Being a curious 6 year old, Eve stopped and looked down at it. To her, it seemed friendly considering it had been waving. Seeing it reach towards her, she slowly went to put her hand in the water but was interrupted as Lydia called her over. As Eve went to stand back up, the shadow hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her in to the water, submerging her completely, scratching her skin up on the rocks. Thankfully before drowning, her mother jumped in to the water and pulled her back on to land. Later was the first time Eve heard Kina speaking to her. He helped her learn her powers and how to control her blood, becoming more powerful. A lot of the time, Eve would faint from using her blood, but slowly learned to pace herself. For 10 years, Kina seemed useful and kind, though one day, Eve snapped under pressure, and Kina was able to control her, revealing his true intentions. He forced her to kill her mother and planned on wreaking more havoc upon the world. Thankfully Eve was able to regain control and began living in fear of Kina. She fled from her home and began living on her own. Eve felt as if she was going insane, trying to deal with Kina. In public she tended to get odd stares since they could only see that she was speaking to herself. She tried to not draw attention to herself though her strange appearance made it difficult. Thankfully she was able to reside in an abandoned shack. For many years she only went in to town to buy herself food and clothing. She practiced her blood weaving and began discovering new abilities she had previously no idea about. She found other sources of entertainment, such as reading, to try to distract herself from Kina as much as possible. Over time, she got used to speaking aloud to Kina, making it rather awkward interacting with humans. During the 1890s, her time in town, Eve encountered a young man named Eli. As much as she tried to avoid him, he always ended up finding her. He was intrigued by her appearance, and wanted to learn more about her, though Eve wasn't completely looking for human interaction. After a few encounters, she finally gave in and befriended the man. He tried to learn more about her, but Eve kept more of her true identity hidden as she conversed with the man. Almost an entire year had passed before Eve showed Eli where she had been residing. Once he saw it, and learned about Eve's powers, he suggested her coming to a lab he had been working at. Eve hesitated accepting the offer for a few weeks, and even considering listening to Kina when he tried convincing her to not go, but in the end, she caved and decided to go. Eve felt very out of place when she arrived at the lab. To her surprise, it was hidden underground, and heavily guarded. The humans greeted her with open arms, offering as much clothing and food as she desired, as long as she was willing to do a few tests. Seeing that she didn't have many options left, Eve agreed. Eli was overjoyed that Eve had decided to stay. Eve spent most of her days aimlessly wandering around the lab, or chatting with Eli when he was supposed to be working. She ended up finding herself intrigued by Eli, though Kina did not approve, and would always huff in disgust anytime the two were together. Eve wanted to spend more time around Eli, but she was not allowed to leave the lab. After three months, Eve wandered in to the worker's break room, and found Eli sleeping. She sneaked a kiss, and ended up waking Eli up. As embarrassed as she was, Eli confessed his feelings for her, which sparked their relationship. As five years slowly went by, Eve had gotten bored of being locked inside. When she tried to leave, the lead scientist would not let her, telling her that they had more tests to run. She spoke to Eli about it, and he convinced her staying would also be the best plan of action. Eve was rather disgruntled, but felt as if she had no other choice. The tests had seemed to be getting stranger: wires attached to her head, and IV in her veins. Almost every week they would extract a portion of her blood, leaving her exhausted until the next extraction. During one experiment, they put her under, and Kina took control. To scare them, Kina made Eve's eyes roll back in her head, and blood pour out of them like tears. The blood launched the head scientist against the wall, and they immediately withheld any further experiments for the time being. When Eve became conscious, Eli informed her of what happened and began to fear her own power. Eve found that the humans started to not speak to her as often, even Eli as well. She felt they feared her, and wished they didn't feel that way, but she didn't persist since she was scared of herself. As much as Eve hung around and pestered Eli, he ignored her, pretending to not even see her at times. 30 years passed and Eve was still in the lab, going insane. Eli had aged, married and had children, not even shooting Eve a glance anymore. Eve only had Kina and even started speaking to him more publicly. The head scientist noticed this in Eve, and wanted to learn more about her brain. Eve wanted to refuse but feared what the consequences could be. Before putting Eve under, they strapped her down to the chair which irritated her. She tried to tell the scientists that it wasn't necessary, but they ignored her. They put her under, attached censors to her head, and drew blood in to vials. As they worked on the machine, the vials exploded, the blood forming above Eve in to spears, pointing at all the humans in the room. Before they could run, each spear launched at them, piercing their hearts. The blood slid across the floor, seeping through the cracks of the door. As it rose from the floor, it formed in to a sphere, flying through the lab, completely obliterating everyone in its path. It came to a halt in front of Eli's main project: a large machine with dangerous chemicals, used to distort Eve's blood. Eli tried to run but the sphere made him implode before he got too far. The sphere became slightly smaller as a strand extended from it, smashing Eli's machine, and pouring the chemicals all over it, setting the lab ablaze. The sphere splattered to the ground, remaining a pile of blood while the rest of the human evacuated the lab. An hour almost had passed before Eve became conscious, smelling smoke. She looked around the room and began panicking, tears rolling down her cheeks as Kina laughed in amusement, telling her what he had done. He was rather cheerful, excited to get out of the lab. Eve struggled for a moment before breaking off straps holding her down. Her bare feet stepped over the broken glass as she held her hand over her mouth, disgusted at the sights around her. She continued crying as she pushed her way out of the room, only to see the horror she had caused. Her eyes glanced around, seeing guts of the humans she once knew splattered around like decorations. She hunched over and vomited, only to stand up straight slowly, wiping her lips clean. All she could hear was Kina's laughter echoing through her mind as she tried to make her way out of the burning lab. She cried out in agony as she grabbed a large shard of broken glass, and swiftly moved it to her throat, though she trembled, not being able to do it. She screamed for Kina to let her, but he continued to fight back. The glass pierced her skin deeply under her left ear, and was slowly dragged down to the middle of her chest, blood rapidly pouring out from the wound. Eve threw the glass down to her side as a maniacal smile crossed her lips, whispering to Kina to 'let her go', before collapsing to the ground, her blood pooling around her. Kina had planned to let her die, but since he was unsure what would happen to him, he stopped the bleeding as much as he could. He assumed control, moving Eve's body out of the lab, killing the human guards that tried to stop him. Kina made his way to a forest, leaving Eve's body lent against a tree. She awoke three days later, only to immediately break down in to tears, unsure of where to go, or what to do with her life anymore. Five years went by as Eve thought she was going to lose herself to the madness . Throughout this time, she began to slowly venture south, wanting to get as far from the lab as she could. She ate as minimal as possible and barely even acknowledged Kina who would only bash her for trying to kill them both. She had lost her concept of reality and her child-like wonder towards everything, only feeling that she was just there to exist. Eve tried to avoid contact with humans but while in town she heard crazed commotion coming from a few blocks away. Intrigued by what could possibly be going on, Eve headed in the direction everyone was running away from. Her eyes widened once she saw a young man floating next to a burning building, his hand engulfed in flames. His skin was as pale as Eve's and even had the same irises, although his hair was a dark red. He wore an unzipped army jacket with no shirt underneath, baggy black pants and army boots. Once most of the of the humans had scattered, the young man's eyes fell on Eve, only for him to drop down in front of her while he rolled a lollipop around between his lips. He greeted Eve with a wicked smile, saying hello and that his name was Vince. He then went on to explain how he was one of her many siblings that had came together to work under Amaimon's command, and that he was there to bring her back with him. Eve only knew her father from what her mother had told her and knew he was something she never wanted to become. She immediately declined even though Kina was infuriated about her decision. Vince nodded as if he accepted that she had declined, only to punch her in the stomach with his flame engulfed hand, launching her through the burning building. This sparked Eve's anger as she rose, then began to initiate a battle with him for almost 2 hours. Every would he inflicted on Eve only helped her considering she worked with blood. In the end, Eve ended up over powering Vince, holding him against the wall with multiple strands of blood. She angrily began yelling at him, threatening to kill him then and there but he begged for mercy. While begging for his life, Vince spilled out information how they were making an army because Amaimon was defeated. Eve pressed more information out of him, learning of the man named "Dante" who supposedly could beat her father. Eve let Vince go but reminded him that if she ever encountered him again, it would be his last day in this world. Eve decided that she would search for the man Vince had told her about. She had hopes of defeating her father and thought that this had to be the only possible way to even get a chance at him. Over her adventures she slowly became herself again. Her childlike wonder returned as well as her interest towards strange things. In present time, she ended up in California, hoping to find Dante Role in Plot Formation Arc: Powers, Skills, and Abilities Eve was born with Hemokinesis: being able to weave her own blood. Throughout the years of her life, she has learned many ways to pace her blood loss and manipulate her blood. Combat Skills: Blood Boil: Eve has multiple ways to make an enemy's blood boil. She most commonly tries to get a small portion of her blood inside her enemy, either through their mouth or nose. From there, her blood seeps through their flesh, and inside their veins, causing them to stop and tear at their own skin, trying to get it to stop. Her blood makes its way to an enemy's heart, killing them slowly, and painfully. Her second way is pressing her fist to her enemy's heart. With focus she can easily manipulate the blood flow to her enemy's heart, killing them almost instantly. Blood Katanas: Using her own blood, Eve would form dual Katanas; one for each hand. She dashes at enemies, swinging wildly in attempts to stab them with the sharp blades. Most of the time she will change one of her katanas in to something else during combat to assist better in the situation at hand. Blood Harden: When under attack, Eve can harden her blood, causing her flesh to be near impossible to cut through. If she does not have enough time for her blood to harden completely, an attack can partially tear through skin, still not as well as her regular flesh. Enhanced Healing: Eve's small wounds can seal almost instantly, although they leave marks on her skin for a few days after. Major wounds cause more focus to close, and takes about a week for skin to completely regrow over the wounded area. During combat, if her blood it not used, she can restore it back in to her veins. Enhanced Strength: Eve is able to lift 2 tons however she body can not withstand being crushed under that weight. During blood lust, she is able to lift over 10 tons and neglect impeding weight on her body. Enhanced Speed: On her bare feet, Eve can run up to 100 miles an hour. In combat she is slippery, and easily be able to maneuver around her enemies. Even though she is swift, she is unable to blur, only able to run fast while charging in, or fleeing. Blood Spears: Eve conjures small blood spears to float above around her. At her command, the launch at her enemy, sometimes all at once, and other times, one at a time. The spears stay attached to her as well if she plans to use them more than once. Blood Lust: When Eve finds herself too overwhelmed in combat, Kina assumes control. He has no concern for the amount of blood he uses or how much damage he causes to Eve's body. He slaughters anything and everything in his path. He tries to keep control but fortunately for Eve, she tends to collapse from blood loss, taking back control when she regains consciousness. Blood Sphere: Eve surrounds herself in blood, forming a sphere around herself as well as others if necessary. She can't maintain it around herself that long, but can make it explode things around her. She can also conjure the sphere in front of herself to launch at enemies. Non-Combat Skills: Increased Life Span: Being half demon god and half human, Eve is unaware if she will live forever in her current state, or slowly continue to age and die off at a certain point. Enhanced Reflexes: Eve's reaction time is higher than average, making her excel fast paced combat. Unfortunately if Kina is being a distraction, she will not react as quickly, but still slightly faster than the average person. X-Factors: Unpredictability: Due to her unstable mental state, Eve is rather unpredictable in combat. Even though she tends to use the same attacks, there is never a pattern. Constantly battling with Kina in her head makes it hard for an opponent to tell if she will give in to Kina's demands or if she will fight with her own free will. Obliviousness: Most of the time, Eve doesn't comprehended the danger in situations in front of her. She tends to only focus on having a fun time, and trying to not be annoyed by Kina's nonsense. Some could also see it as a weakness considering if another member of OEB got injured during this mental state, she might not worry and assume they will be fine if they are actually in dire need of help. Although it has it downsides, it is also very useful, helping Eve charge in to battle with no recollection of the impeding danger. Weaknesses Holy Magic: Being affiliated with demons, Eve is weak to any sort of Holy Magic. Loss of Blood: Like a normal human, losing a decent amount of blood causes a person to be lightheaded, short of breath, and tired. If Eve does not control her blood well, she goes in to hypoglycemic shock. She stumbles around, rather confused for a few moments. Then her lips and fingertips turn blue, only for her to fall unconscious shortly after. Eve's body replenishes blood faster than the average, usually needed to stay unconscious for 12-24 hours to completely recover. Insanity: Being the daughter of the god of insanity, Eve unfortunately inherited a bit of his lunacy. At times she goes in to a trance, not entirely paying attention to her actions, having dark thoughts to harm the people around her. As well as her attitude drastically varies from child-like to pure anger. She is often seen as schizophrenic, sometimes even considered slightly bi-polar. On top of everything, she has a demon residing in her mind that taunts her every move, trying her to convince her to do psychotic things. Category:Player Character Category:Demon Category:Human Category:Order of Extraordinary Beings Category:Hybrid Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Deity